


Curse

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, darkoctober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: First entry forDarkoctober Challenge. Prompt used: 'Curse'Art by Howdoyoudo





	Curse

**Darktober**   
**The Curse**

* * *

 

_Prompts used: ‘curse’_

They hadn’t blame Leo for it. He could tell Donnie was a little shocked, by the expression in the genius’ deep brown eyes. Raph had choked out a string of curses, but nothing more. Mikey had a nervous laugh and then had sobbed for one hour.

But no one had verbalized their disagreement. Leo was their leader, and now, their Clan Master. They trusted his judgment with their lives.

It was the reason he had been chosen as leader in the first place. He’d known what had to be done and how and for so long that no one questioned it. Leo was always right. Whatever the price, whatever the blood and the tears, he had always managed to bring his brothers back to the lair alive again. Night after night.

Being the responsible one of the family, sometimes he was forced to make harsh decisions for the sake of his siblings.

Like this time.

Splinter was always saying that when a limb was infected, it must be sliced away before the illness could take the body. Leo had always followed his teaching, like the five-star student he had always been.

A kiss on his collarbone kicked Leo out of his train of thought.

“Ya comin’ to bed? We are waiting for ya.”

“One moment, Raph. I have to polish my katanas.”

Raphael uttered an exasperated sigh.

“Again? But ya already did this morning and it took you a whole hour!” Twice a day, Leo was giving them this excuse. “I’m starting to think you love those blades o’ yers more than us, Fearless!”

Fearless… Raphael thought this nickname suited him more than any other, but it was only because he could not take a dive into Leo’s soul to see the truth. And thank God for that. He didn’t want Raph to know how frightened he truly was.  
“Don’t be silly,” Leo murmured, ”there’s nothing I love more than you, Donnie and Mike. You know that. I would do anything for you.”

Something shifted on Raph’s features, but it lasted only a moment. They both knew what Leonardo meant.

“I’ll leave ya to it then. Join us when you’re ready. I’ll try to not tire out the other two too much.”

Leo nodded and keep his tender smile plastered on his face until Raph left his bedroom.

It was past 9:00 pm and Leo was trembling with anguish. He slowly unsheathed his swords, hoping foolishly that it wouldn’t happen again.

He tried to restrain a cry, even if deep inside of him, he already knew what he would see.

His precious katanas, a gift from their father, were caked in gore as if Leo had not just cleaned them twelve hours ago. As if the twice daily cleaning he’d been giving them everyday for as long as he could remember… meant nothing.

Leo always had to start over.

One day, when he’d been feeling particularly brave and hopeful of finding a rational solution, he had looked straight at the phenomenon. It started at the edge of the tapered point, extending little by little across the blade, like gangrene, tinting the bluish steel a dark red .

There was a time in his life long ago when his sword maintenance had been relaxing to him. He had always cared for them so, as though they were a living being. His katanas were a part of him, like a reflection of his soul.

It was not the same anymore and the thought of it now awakened him in the night.

Carefully disengaging his limbs from his sleeping brothers’, Leo took his meltdowns to the shower, terrorized at the idea of starting over with the cleaning of his swords the next day. But cleaning his katanas was his duty as their owner. His burden to bare. He could not put it off.

With a shaky breath, he opened his cleaning kit, laying out the materials. With a mechanical gesture, he applied a wiping cloth to remove the dried blood from the blade and collar, moving tip to hilt for each katana.

Leo could hear Don moaning, but the sound did not go straight in his groin like it had before. He could not let himself be distracted.

His swords were still dirty. As was his soul.

Using the uchiko ball, Leo tapped powder out onto the blade every couple inches to the tip for both sides of his two katanas. He cleaned off the powder with the wiping cloths and then oiled his now clean blade.

They were shiny again, and Leo could see his haunted gaze within them.

Now, Mikey was moaning and Raph grunting, and he could almost hear the sound of Raph’s thrusting. Now that Master Splinter was not there, they didn’t have to hide.

Leo could now join them. While he was picking up his kit and burning the wiping cloth covered in blood, he thought again about this day. The paternal curse was still fresh in his memory, as familiar as his gesture for cleaning his blades.

“You are sinners! You have dishonored this clan in a way that only blood could clean this house from infamy!”

They knew well what this meant. The rat’s burning glare had been on Leonardo mostly. He knew his Sensei expected for him to commit seppuku. Leo was the most guilty being the eldest and responsible for his family. He had tolerated, encouraged and participated in the physical expression of an incestuous passion. Leonardo had been the one to start it even, and so it was only sensible that he be the example to his younger siblings by dying in an honorable way.

There was a contaminated limb and it must be sliced away.

And so he had unsheathed his katanas and sliced it with a sure move and a firm hand.

It was for the sake of his family, to keep his brothers safe and happy, and they had understood it. Leo knew that even in their hearts his brothers were not upset about it, or mad at Leo. There were no secrets among the Hamato brothers.

His brothers were at peace with it, but some superior force was not, obviously.

Therefore, Leonardo wouldn’t tell his brothers about his perpetually bloody katanas. They were happy now, sleeping all together after a blissful foursome. Leo loved them too much to share his nightmares with them.

Leo had been the one to strike the mortal blow. He alone would bear the curse for patricide.

 


End file.
